In the past, for example, at a preview of movie and the like, survey is conducted by questionnaire about the movie on the screen. More specifically, a method is used to distribute a questionnaire to each viewer, and to have the viewer to fill in the questionnaire after watching the movie. In this case, however, the viewer does not remember all the scenes of the movie that the viewer saw, and therefore, impressive scenes are reflected in questionnaire results, but in many cases, other scenes (e.g., a scene that is vaguely remembered asagood scene) may not be reflected in questionnaire results.
On the other hand, a technique for measuring a scene which the viewer is interested in media by measuring viewer's physiological reaction to each of main events of the media (television game and the like) and measuring timing of each of main events is disclosed (for example, see patent document 1).